world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Solar System
'Updated 4/18/2014' “I live in a galaxy that I call Bridge Mix Galaxy and now you do as well. I named this solar system this for various reasons. One is that my favorite candy is bridge mix. Two it bridges from New Haven to Earth. And lastly, if there is a Milky Way Galaxy, why can’t I have a Bridge Mix Galaxy? The Bridge only lasts for about one week. There are 3-4 days of safe traveling between the two planets. We move out of the Milky Way as I speak. The Bridge is ‘torn’ away from Earth and pulled through a black hole. It may cause a few weather conditions on Earth but I am not sure. We won’t be back in The Milky Way until 6 months from now. In a day and a half, there will be a stormy period of two days where we will have very little to do because of the sped up motion will upset this planet. We will have an intense lightning storm where it will be unsafe to use magic. The magic might go astray during this time and do something a bit unexpected if you are not an experienced magic user. During this time, I will try to keep you busy with simple activities on your laptop and in the lab. You might have a few problems with your pets as well. I will help you as much as I can for I too will be raising a pet for a first time. Pets are just been introduced to this planet. Back to the Bridge Mix Galaxy. This is the path that Safe Haven takes each 6 months. We do not yet have any named stars. We have a sun which is called Solaria and a moon that is called Lunaria. They are the main time clocks. We go by their rhythm for our timing system. Sunrise, High Noon, Sunset, Midnight then Sunrise again. The Hall Clock is set by Solaria and Luneria light. It will tick off the time in increments and will bong during the daylight hours until quarter into the night which will be the time that you are required to be in your rooms unless you need to use the bathroom. ''' '''We will be naming the stars this next summer. I will take suggestions from you and a chart will be made of their position in the sky. There are Comets, Meteors and Stars. The only difference is the type of debris they are made up of and what Life Stage they are in. They are seen at night and are made up of debris that the Bridge picks up while visiting Earth. When the Debris is taken back into the Bridge Mix Galaxy, it mixes with various gases. Highly charged gases such as furon and xititon will actually burn the Debris and the Debris will become ashes. Other gases such as helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon and radon will mix with rock type debris. Each gas will produce a certain color which we can see on clear nights. The colors are as follows: Helium- Blue Neon- Green Argon- Red Krypton - Yellow ' '''Xenon- Orange ' '''Radon- Violet We have these stars and the only reason that I know the gases and their colors is that The Creator has told me. The Creator is the one who took me from Earth years ago after she made this world. I have not seen her since then but I have special PLTs that let me contact her.